Especial de San Valentin
by KRISSIACRUZ
Summary: Ranma logro arruinar un buen momento entre él y Akane, y lo peor de todo en el día de San Valentin, ¿logrará que su prometida le levante el castigo de la ley del hielo?. Basta un Te Quiero y un Beso para que las cosas sean mejor... ENTREN Y DESCUBRANLO


**Hola a todos, este es mi primer Oneshot aun sigo trabajando en mi historia "Ilusión vrs Real Lucha por descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos", pero me surgió la idea de este fic y quise escribirlo… que en anda tiene que ver con "Ilusión vrs Real…"… **

**Cabe mencionar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la excelentísima Rumiko Takahashi, y esto lo hago simplemente por diversión… **

**Simbologia:**

- blablablabla – (los personajes hablan)

"_blablablabla" _(los personajes piensan)

- Cambio de escena

Cada día comenzaba y terminaba de la misma manera, Akane tenía que ir a levantar a su dormido prometido, y como la paciencia no era precisamente uno de sus atributos terminaba despertando al chico de la trenza con un balde de agua fría, desencadenando así el disgusto de una pequeña pelirroja.

Sin embargo, desde hace tres días, la menor de las Tendo, se había negado rotundamente a ir a despertar a su prometido, es más, le había declarado la "Ley del hielo" gracias a los últimos insultos que según ella soportaría…

**Flashback**

- ¡Iiiiiaaaaaaa! – Gritaba la una jovencita vestida con su Gi blanco mientras partía en dos unos ladrillos en el centro del salón de entrenamiento del Dojo Tendo

Akane se esforzaba de sobre manera por entrenar todos los días duramente, pues ese día en especial, las autoproclamadas prometidas de Ranma llegarían a visitarlo y la provocarían a luchar. Akane había comenzado a practicar una cata, y a lo lejos Ranma Saotome la observaba

- No entiendo porque le pones tanto empeño justamente hoy Akane – decía Ranma

Akane no le contestaba, pues necesitaba concentración para no equivocarse en los movimientos, sin embargo puso mal el pie haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera

- Además, lo único que conseguirás es lastimarte… abres demasiado las piernas… - dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su prometida

- Lo único que sabes hacer es criticarme Ranma – dijo Akane mientras se sujetaba el Gi con la cinta y se acomodaba el cabello

- Bien, presta atención Akane – dijo Ranma al momento en que se coloco frente a ella y hacia la posición de inicio de la cata, Akane solo imito los movimientos de Ranma logrando así terminarla perfectamente

- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil para ti después de todo, solo tienes que comenzarla bien y la terminaras perfecta después de todo eres muy buena

- Ranma… - dijo Akane sin terminar de creer lo que escuchaba

Ranma se comenzó a alejar de ella con las manos en los bolsillo pero cuando escucho que ella pronunciaba su nombre se detuvo y giro para verla, topándose con los brazos de ella alrededor del torso de él

- Gracias Ranma… es muy importante para mi… gracias – dijo Akane sumida en el pecho del artista marcial que se encontraba como piedra.

Ranma solo podía mantener los ojos abiertos como platos, comenzó a sacar las manos de sus bolsillos y empezó a querer rodearla cuando un bomborin impacto con su cabeza obligando a Akane a soltarlo

- ¡Que hacer Airén abrazando a Chica Violenta! – Dijo la chinita al borde de la locura por los celos – Yo venir a traerte chocolates por el día de San Valentín

- Shampoo no deberías entrar así a un lugar donde no has sido invitada – dijo Akane cruzando los brazos dándole la espalda a Ranma

- Yo no necesitar invitación, yo ser la futura esposa de Ranma – dijo Shampoo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar y restregarse a Ranma

- Sham-shampoo suéltame – dijo Ranma tratado de soltarse del agarre de la chinita

- Airén decir a Shampoo porque tener a Akane así tan cerca de ti – dijo Shampoo

- ¡Bah! Yo no la tenía abrazada… además ¿Quién en su sano juicio quisiera abrazar a una marimacho fea, pechos planos, con la gracia de un gorila y que además

- Creo que ya dejaste en claro los motivos… - dijo Akane mirando sobre el hombro a Ranma

- Y para que lo sepas Shampoo, él no me abrazo, fui yo quien lo hizo como muestra de mi gratitud por haberme enseñado a realizar bien la cata… pero descuida, te aseguro que no volveré a manifestarle nada, y tranquila… yo me voy, no quiero interrumpir su cita de San Valentín… - y sin más Akane salió del Dojo dejando a un Ranma completamente fuera de sí, ¿Cómo que no volvería a manifestarle nada? Claro, si Ranma se había ido de boca otra vez… y lo peor en día de San Valentín.

**Fin Flashback**

- Uffff – suspiro Akane – la verdad no sé ni porque me molesto, si él siempre ha dicho todas esas cosas sobre mi – dijo Akane mientras se levantaba de la silla de su escritorio y salía de su habitación.

Habían pasado ya tres días, y Ranma ya estaba desesperado porque a pesar de los intentos que hacía por pedirle disculpas a Akane, ella simplemente lo ignoraba y se las ingeniaba para desaparecer de la vista de él, lo cierto era que él reconocía que se había pasado con todo lo que le dijo a Shampoo, pero así era él, en el momento en que cuestionaban sus sentimientos sobre Akane él no encontraba mejor defensa que los insultos hacia la chica.

Ranma ya se encontraba succionando su desayuno, cuando vio que su prometida se acercaba a la mesa

- Buenos días – dijo Akane sonriente

- Buenos días Akane, por favor siéntate a desayunar – dijo Kasumi

- Gracias Kasumi, pero por favor discúlpame, pero ya voy tarde… - y sin mas Akane se fue dejando su almuerzo en casa

- Oh no… - suspiro Kasumi – Akane dejo su almuerzo

- No te preocupes Kasumi, yo se lo haré llegar – dijo Ranma

- Gracias Ranma… por favor no discutas con ella, estos últimos días la he visto desanimada, en realidad me preocupa

- Tranquila Kasumi, no discutiré con ella

Ranma tomo el almuerzo de ambos y corrió para poder alcanzar a Akane, y lo consiguió, claro, si Akane iba caminando como si fuera contando los pasos que habían del Dojo al Instituto

- "_Pero que triste se ve… Tendré que pedirle disculpas en este momento, no soporto verla así, y menos por mi culpa…" – _pensó el artista marcial, que en seguida se coloco al lado de la peli azul.

- Hola Akane…

- _"Ranma… ¿acaso no ha entendido que no quiero hablar con él?"_

_- _Vamos Akane, quiero hablar contigo – dijo el Artista mientras se paraba frente a ella

Akane solo giro el rostro evitando verle

- Akane no seas una niñita… vamos mírame – dijo Ranma mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica

- Ranma suéltame déjame pasar – dijo Akane

- Vaya al menos ya pude escucharte hablar – Dijo Ranma mientras le guiñaba un ojo

- ¡Bah! – Refunfuño Akane – ¡Dime lo que tengas que decir, y déjame en Paz!

- Aquí no Akane… por favor acompáñame – dijo Ranma extendiendo la mano a Akane

- "_Kuso… pero que le pasa a éste" - _¿A dónde? Tenemos clases Ranma no tengo tiempo

- Por favor, te prometo no molestarte más solo ven conmigo… - suplico Ranma

- Ash… de acuerdo vamos… -

Y así Ranma caminaba frente a una nerviosa Akane, en realidad Ranma era un nudo de nervios, pero si quería que su prometida lo perdonara tenía que soportarlo…

- Llegamos – Dijo Ranma - ¿Recuerdas que sitio es este?

Akane miro el lago que había y un trozo de madera en el lago pero cerca de la orilla…

- No, no recuerdo – dijo Akane sin tomarle importancia a aquello

- Pues veras, el primer día de clases que tuvimos juntos… de regreso a casa tu me dijiste que te veía mucho porque me parecías bonita… y yo, claro lo negué y te perseguí logrando así caer en el lago y tu parada sobre ese trozo de madera… ¿ahora recuerdas? – pregunto a una Akane sonrojada

- "_Ranma… "_claro, recuerdo ese día… aun tenía mi cabello largo – dijo Akane tocando su cabello que aun le llegaba arriba de los hombros…

- Pues… - dijo Ranma acercándose a su prometida y acariciando la mano con que Akane se tocaba el cabello – La verdad si me pareces linda… y más ahora que ya no nos llevamos tan mal…

- Ranma…

- Akane, perdóname por favor… yo no siento todas esas cosas feas que digo de ti… tu eres mi prometida oficial, la única… y si a veces respondo así es porque soy muy boca floja y para que las demás no te causen daño… pero…

- pero… - dijo Akane

- Tu eres una mujer muy linda, dulce y fuerte… eres perfecta para mí – dijo Ranma mientras sacaba un clavel blanco frente a ella – Perdóname y Feliz San Valentín aunque ya pasaron tres días…

- Ranma… - dijo Akane embobada tomando la flor que Ranma le ofrecía – Gracias Ranma…

- Akane… podría abrazarte… - dijo Ranma mientras jugaba con sus pulgares

Akane solo le sonrió y se acerco a su pecho para poder fundirse en un abrazo tierno y dulce… la gente que pasaba por ahí solo veía a una pareja de jóvenes que a luces mostraban lo enamorados que estaban, a pesar que habían pasado ya tres días del día de los enamorados, nunca es mal momento para expresar el cariño al ser amado, y más para éstos dos… Que basta un te quiero y un beso para que todo sea mejor… pero ese beso… ese beso es otra historia.


End file.
